


Connecting the Dots

by pajama_cats



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Claude counts Ashe's freckles.





	Connecting the Dots

One, two, three, four..

Claude, leader of the Leicester Alliance was enjoying a rare moment of peace where he didn't have to participate in any long drawn out meetings Judith had to practically drag him to. It was days like these where he could get with Hilda's program and embrace lazing around like a cat.  


Five, six, seven, eight..

What was preoccupying his thoughts was Ashe, who's lap currently held Claude's head. His knight was currently engrossed in another tale of chivalrous knights. Doesn't he know he's living that dream?

Nine, ten, eleven, twelve..

It was cute how absorbed he got into the books. Tongue sticking out every now and then, green eyes lighter than his own reading each line carefully. It was very endearing to watch.

Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen..

While he did have one or two important things to tend to he'd rather spend his evening gazing up at the one he loved above all. It could get rather boring laying like a log, but Claude's fascination was counting the freckles on Ashe’s face. Hey, it was at least something.

He never really realized how many Ashe had.  


Ashe goes to turn the page, thumb and index fingers pausing on the corner piece when his eyes glance down and his head tilts ever so slightly.

“Something you need, Claude?”  


_ You _ . Claude muses to himself and moves to sit up. “Not necessarily, but that pesky curious side of me is itching to know something.”  


Ashe smiles so sweetly, so innocent, even setting aside his book to give Claude his full attention. “And what might that be?”

Claude smiles; sly and charming, a question on the tip of his tongue. “How many freckles do you have?”  


He has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. Ashe looks absolutely flabbergasted; opening and closing his mouth, face turning a nice shade of pink. He looked positively perplexed.

_ “What?”  _ Ashe squeaks out. How cute.

“I was counting them, but I lost track. Isn't it easier just to ask you instead?” Claude winks, watching the knight try to wrap his head around the simple question. It wasn't much of a deal, but getting Ashe all riled up burned off his boredom.

And it was adorable to witness.

“What- Claude- How would I know? I've never been  _ that  _ bored to count my own freckles.” Ashe rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, suddenly shy about the question. Was he insecure about the charming facial marks?

“That's too bad. Guess I'll have to start all over.” Claude sighs with mock drama, hand reaching out to cup Ashe’s face. Normally the knight would relax under the gentle touch, but this time he tenses up when a thumb runs across his cheek.  


“One, two..” Claude mumbles quietly to himself, more interested in how Ashe reacts than the freckles now. “Three, four..”  


“C-Claude.” Ashe’s voice cracks.

“Hmm?” Claude doesn't bother looking up. “Nothing to say? Back to it then.”  


The counting goes on slowly and quietly. Ashe doesn't speak up, but does eventually relax by the time Claude gets to twenty. At that point he's nearly lost count again and decides to shake things up.

Leaning in he begins to place feather like kisses on each few freckles he comes across.

“Claude!” Ashe can be heard inhaling sharply, followed by giggling that he tries to hold back. Claude smiles as he continues peppering Ashe with butterfly kissing, soaking up the laughter coming from his freckled knight.  


Eventually Claude ends up toppling over Ashe, not holding back on giving the archer the well deserved affection he deserved.  


The sound of Ashe’s laughter was like music to his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea/thought wouldn't leave me alone so I threw a whole bag of sugar on this drabble 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
